


QuickDraw: A Collection of Drabbles

by TheDoktorIsBusy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A series of oneshots, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food Sharing, M/M, and the tags holy crap, forgive my sad attempt at a summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoktorIsBusy/pseuds/TheDoktorIsBusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever thought you're lacking some QuickDraw fluff? Too little fics with Scout and Engineer being monogamous?<br/>Well, look no more! Here is a collection of fluff so fluffy, you will puke out rainbows in 3D! Yay!<br/>Hey, it also starts with them sharing a cookie.. Oh God, I need a bucket!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, and even though it is written for fun, I enjoy writing and would like to improve. So any feedback would be welcome.  
> This started because I'm a nerd who loves TF2 and EngieScoot, and I was saddened by the lack of fun happy fics about this pairing.  
> So, enjoy these bite sized abominations!

It’s a hot day in the Badlands, as per usual. The sun beating down mercilessly on the desert land. It’s at times like these where a ceasefire is appreciated the most. That, and in severe rainy days in Sawmill. Those are just a down right nightmare. It’s one of the instances where having more guns won’t help you much.

Working away in his personally claimed, not-peacefully earned, workshop is Engineer, fiddling with some blueprints. The air in the workshop is stifling. Not much different than usual, but Soldier broke his customised fan in an incident involving fish and Pyro’s flamethrower. He could guess that they might have tried a barbeque, but you never know with those two. A man has his limits, and Engineer has found his in the stifling heat of the sun plus the heat from his machinery, with nothing to give any sort of reprieve. He hates leaving things unfinished, but he prides himself for knowing when to stop.

As he steps out, the difference of temperature between his workshop and the rest of the base was very little, but it certainly was a lot more bearable. He walks into the main room to see Scout lounging on the couch, munching on a cookie, with a plate full of them on the mostly intact coffee table.

Seeing the Scout staying still in one place, comfortable, and for more than a few minutes is a rare sight. Something that Engineer cherishes. He is very glad that he went out of his workshop.

He walks over until he’s standing in front of the couch, beside the sprawling Scout. His lover grins up at him, “Finally out of your cave, ‘uh.” He said it while offering the cookie up for Engineer. Bending down, he takes a bite, swallowing before humming, “Hmm... It’s real nice, darling. Pyro let ya help ‘em make it?” Scout smirks, proudly replying, “Yep!” Grinning, Engineer decides that he’s in the mood for some of their (usually) playful banter. “So they let ya stir it, then?” Scout makes vague gestures with his free hand, saying, “Nu-uh! They let me put the chocolate chips in, and even man the oven! If I weren’t there, the cookies wouldn’t ‘ave been half as good!”

Pyro does have a tendency to let the food burn on good days, and the kitchen on less than good days. Although Scout is one of the team’s more decent cooks, he’s just not the best at sweets. He tends to make them way to sweet for a normal human being's taste.

“That’s mighty nice of ‘em. Mind if I share some with you?”

Scout’s grin is beautiful. He has those smiles that just make you feel happy. And for Engineer personally, very proud. He loves Scout’s smiles, the genuine ones, and loves being the reason for them even more.

Scout stretches his hands as if asking for a hug, waving him over. “C’mere.”

Engineer moves, settling between the Scout’s feet, and laying on his belly, half on top of him, his arms resting on Scouts middle to support his chin. Scout humming contentedly, just says, “Awesome.” His free hand around Engineer’s shoulder, he offers another bite of the cookie.

They lay there, alternately eating the cookies and enjoying the peace while it lasts.


	2. K-i-s-s-i-Nah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a nibble sized chapter and a free bucket!  
> Our heroes laze around under a tree. It can't be _that_ fluffy, right? Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that it's not as bad as I thought? :D  
> Thank you for the kudos and for reading this!
> 
> I can't get over how short this is. :/
> 
> For anyone who cares, I just imagined Engie thrumming the tune in the "Meet The Engineer" video. It's quite a lovely tune, actually.

The sun is shining, the wind is soft, the sky is clear. The grass sways gently with the wind. Clouds roll lazily through the beautiful blue sky. Leaves rustle on the tree. A gentle thrumming on a guitar travels through the air. Under the shade of a lone tree sits Engineer and Scout.

Both of them are leaning on the tree. Engineer is thrumming a soft tune on his guitar, with Scout half-lying next to him. Scout has his eyes closed with a small contented smile. Nothing can beat a lovely day, especially on a ceasefire. Well, maybe the feeling of wind against your face while running, or hitting the ball just right you can hear that perfect sound, or cuddling under the blankets, getting dominations... Okay, there are a lot of nice things, but a perfect day to laze around is one of the best.

Suddenly Scout gives a big long yawn, his eyes watering a little. Engineer stops his thrumming and, smiling, looks at Scout and says, “Go on then, I’ll wake you up later.” Scout gives Engineer a grin that is both sheepish and satisfied at the same time. An expression that Scout seems to be very good at.

“You better! I’ll bash all your sentries in if ya don’t.” Engineer laughs heartily at that. “You won’t dare, darlin’.” Scout just blows him a raspberry and shifts over so he’s closer and his head is leaning on Engineer’s shoulder. He closes his eyes, ready for a nice long nap. It doesn't take long until he's snoring away.

Engineer continues his thrumming, until he too falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they both missed dinner.  
> Jesus, that's short.
> 
> Based on this lovely thing: http://weiss-rauschen.tumblr.com/post/114444805446/is-it-okay-to-request-some-quickdraw-aka  
> Thank you! :D
> 
> I can't believe the amount of times I yawned while writing this.


	3. Get Me Flowers, Quick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's edition: the limited jumbo size! You don't get this everyday!  
> Our heroes will find out just how well flowers and beards go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I like writing summaries as if they're ads. :I
> 
> You know how you read over something you wrote a while ago and you notice typos and stuff? Yeah. Found them, I'm annoyed with them, but I'm leaving them alone. I'm crap at editing my own things.
> 
> Anyhow, I got carried away while writing this chapter and it turned out way longer than I expected. I'm pretty sure it's not drabble territory anymore, haha. ^^'

Engie has decided that it was a good idea to grow a beard. At first Scout was sceptical. Of course, a little facial hair won't hurt anyone, but con: he wasn't a big fan of them. Pro: it could look good on the right guy. Con: they're itchy. Pro: they can make you look manlier. Con: they're uncomfortable, they get in the way, and they get messy easily. Where was he going with this again?

Anyway! Beards. Not his thing. But somehow Engie has convinced him that growing a beard would be a good thing. For a trial. Not on himself, of course. That.. Would take a while. A very long while.

Let's try again. The point is: Engie wanted to grow a beard. He convinced Scout it would be a good idea. He relents, with compensation. (Ahem) After a period of moping, Scout decided that he had better things to do than mope over the growth of a beard. He decided that there is only one thing to do, since Engie's beard has grown long enough. Make a flower beard.

It's not like he has thought of doing that for a while. Nope. Definitely not. He also definitely did not enjoy coaxing Engie to let him do it. He definitely did not have fun spending hours and hours into designing the best arrangement he can manage, what with the limited choices of flowers he could get. ... Okay, fine! He's having a _bit_ of fun. But that's it!

So after he decided on the arrangement, he went in search for the flowers. The day had been tough on both sides, and he was absolutely exhausted, but he was determined to do it today. Still gross with sweat and blood and dirt, he scoured around the base, picking up wildflower after wildflower, and a few of the bigger flowers from Spy's miniature garden. They weren't tiny, so they should be failures and he won't miss them, right? Of course.

Gathering the flowers took way longer than he thought. By the time he was done, it was dark and he had missed dinner. He knows by this time that most of the team would be locked up in their own rooms, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him with a bunch of flowers. So he sneaked his way into the workshop. Surely only Engie would be in there.

As he hastily stepped in, he comes face to shoulder with Sniper. _What's_ he _doin' 'ere!_ Sniper was looking at Engie, so he quickly hid the flowers behind his back. "Thanks for the help, truckie." "Anytime, partner." When he finally turned around, Sniper paused, only now noticing the Scout's presence. He could be so oblivious of his surroundings sometimes, no wonder the enemy Spy could kill him multiple times, today more than usual.

Scout stepped out of the way, his posture stiff, he made sure that Sniper wouldn't see anything. Sniper's eyebrows rose above his sunglasses. _Why is he still wearing them?_ He walked away without a word, but Scout could swear that he had a smirk on his face. As soon as the door closed behind him, Scout checked the floor for any evidence. As he sees a single flower lay on the floor, he prayed to God that Sniper wouldn't say a word to anyone. Sometimes he could be way too observant, quick to notice things only when it's in his field of view. Scout vows that if Sniper says anything to anyone, he will find salt in all of his coffee for a month.

"Scout!" He hears Engie's voice calling him, and he realises that he's been standing there staring at the flower on the floor. _Well, that flower can stay there._ He feels his face heat up a little as he walks over to Engie's desk. "What was Snipes doin' 'ere?" "His van's radio broke. Asked me if I could help him fix it.” Engineer smiles at him, then nods towards the assortment of flowers in his hands, "Been lookin' forward to this, huh?" Scout's sure that his face is turning even redder as he tries to deny it. "What, no! Of course not! Why da hell would I-.. If I'm gonna make a flower beard, I'm gonna make the best one you've ever seen!" "Well, granted, I've never seen one before..." "Shut up, it'll still be awesome!"

Scout has never seen a flower beard himself, but he's had quite a bit of experience with arranging flowers on his ma's hair as a kid. A beard won't be that much different. Shorter, sure, but it would be easier to stick things into a beard than to hair. _And ma said I was good with flowers._

He puts down the flowers on the desk, careful to keep from crushing them more than they are. He puffs out a breath and, with his hands on his hips, turns to Engie. "Okay, sit down. Take off your hardhat." Engie does so with an amused smile, making sure he's comfortable, and places his hat down on the only clear space on his desk.

"Now I want you to close your eyes." Engie raises an eyebrow at that. "Sure, darling, but I still didn't get a hello yet?" Engineer grins up at him, his eyes shining with mirth. Scout grins back, then bends down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, Engie." His cheeky tone was reflected on his grin that turned into a smirk. Engineer rolls his eyes with a grin of his own, before closing them. "No peeking!" "Of course." Engineer didn't sound convincing, but Scout decided it didn't matter.

As he arranged the flowers on Engie's beard, he had to keep telling him to not peek, and he made sure that the flowers were perfect. There were more flowers crushed than he thought, but he couldn't go out to pick new ones now, so he tried his best with them. After a while of arranging and re-arranging the flowers, he decided that the flower beard was done. It wasn't as perfect as he had planned. Quite a few of the flowers were crooked, and arranging them as he originally wanted had proven harder than he thought, but the end result was still pretty good, maybe even great if he would say so himself.

"Wait a minute!" Scout hurried to take the small, and only, mirror in the workshop and held it in front of Engineer. "Okay, now you can open your eyes." Scout grinned nervously as Engie opened his eyes. Engineer raised his eyebrows and turned his head left and right to see his beard from different angles. Scout was getting nervous and impatient. He really wanted to know what Engie thinks of his handiwork. He was just opening his mouth to ask, when Engie smiled at him, "Not bad, Scout. It looks real pretty." Scout's grin turned relieved and he let out a laugh. "See, told ya it'd be awesome! What else would you expect comin' form me." He stood up straight, proud with his creation.

Engineer stood up and picked up one of the left over flowers. Twirling it slowly between his fingers, he looks at Scout with a warm smile. "Thank you, darlin'." Engineer slips the flower behind Scout's ear, his fingers card through the short hair, stopping at the base of his neck. They lean closer to each other until their lips press together in a soft, chaste kiss. As they pull back, they leaned their foreheads against each others', both smiling. Engie spoke in a low tone, "I think we just messed it up." Scout leaned back to look at the beard. "What? Aww, damn it. Now I gotta fix 'em." It took him a few more minutes of fussing around to fix the flowers. And re-fix them a few times after that, because Engie wouldn't stop messing them up.

God, they really make him wanna gag sometimes. It's all Engie's fault. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I'm not very happy with this. It feels like my writing is all over the place. It keeps going back and forth between past and present tense. Forgive me for this. I just hope that I got their characters right. :(
> 
> Epiphany of the day: I'm crap at coming up with fluff ideas. So I decided to look around tumblr for EngieScoot art and write based on whatever gives me the writing spark. (wow so eloquent *sarcasm off*)
> 
> This chapter is based on Sinuswave's beautiful art: http://sinuswave.tumblr.com/post/111176806284/the-last-thing-i-want-is-a-sad-anon-u-u-so-i-hope  
> Thank you so much for everyone who read this, and thank you for the kudos. Love ya'll. :)
> 
> Edit: I made a little thing for this chapter. It's not much, but well, it's something. ^_^  
> http://therandomlandofik.tumblr.com/post/126420446277/engieflowerbeard (I really don't know how to add links :( )


	4. Crikey It's Freezin', Mate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long wait; we present to you: freezing in your own room!  
> Our heroes need to find a way to get warm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, I'm giving you something that I wrote up in, like, half an hour or something. And I'm not re-reading it cause I don't want to obsess with details.  
> Also, it seems that I am incapable of writing short ideas and keeping them short. I'm working myself up to finish another chapter that, for some reason I can't seem to write.  
> Off with my jabbering, hope you enjoy.

The snow was falling, the wind howling. There was a snowstorm and the temperature inside was just as bad as the outside, minus the horrible wind. There was no decent heater in the base, and Engineer was still in the middle of making other repairs.

Scout shivered as he tried to burrow further into his blankets. Of course, the measly paper-thin blankets didn’t help him much. He contemplated on looking for a secondary source of heat. Something –or some _one_ \- that he can steal heat from.

Scout gathered his blankets, draping them around his shoulders and hugging his pillow to his chest. The floor was as cold as steel. He was grateful that he was still wearing his socks.

The hallways were dark and empty, a setting where a lesser man would tremble in fear. But Scout was not a lesser man, and he was trembling from the cold so there wouldn’t be much of a difference anyway.

He tiptoed silently through the hallway towards a specific room. A room where he could steal heat from the occupant as much as he wants. A room where he could cuddle up and not be teased, because he wasn’t the only one who secretly enjoyed it.

Scout knocked on the door as softly as he could, then whispered, “Engie, hey, are you awake?”

He heard shuffling from inside, so he knocked again, “Yo, Engie, lemme in it’s cold as balls out here.”

He heard a snort, more shuffling, a thump, and then soft footsteps towards the door. Scout stood up, still shivering, but now with a smile on his face.

The door opened, revealing a very groggy Engineer in a thick jumper. “Why on Earth are ya still awake? It’s-” Engineer looked behind him at the clock on his table. “Dead to the Earth hour. We gotta get up in 4 hours t’ get ready.”

Scout let out a sheepish laugh. “Well, ya see, I couldn’t sleep, ‘cause it’s too damn cold, and I’m shiverin’ in my socks here right now. So I thought, um, it couldn’t hurt to go to my favourite merc ta get some warmth, right?” He finished with a crooked smile.

Engineer let out a short breath, then took Scout’s hand and led him in.

It took some manoeuvring for them to get comfortable on the bed, mainly because they weren’t used to sharing one.

With a smile, Scout brought his face closer to Engineer’s until their noses touched, giving Engineer what he found out was called an Eskimo kiss. Which Engineer returned with his own smile, that made Scout’s smile turn into a grin.

“G’night Engie.”

“Night, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Pyro had a blast making a bonfire out of the nearby woods. Don't worry, Miss Pauling took care of it.  
> It's still pretty short, now that I look at it here.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and that you gagged just a little bit. ;P  
> Cheers. <3


	5. Easy-Cheesy Diabetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find the Author isn't over this pairing.  
> A sweet and short late night mercenary tv and diabetes inducing cheesy episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I wasn't done with this glorious pair. It's okay, I surprised myself too.

Scout and Engineer were lounging in the common room watching late night television. Scout was lying across the length of the couch, sprawled all over Engineer’s lap. “’Ey Engie...” Scout’s words were a bit slurred from his position.

Engineer began threading his fingers through Scout’s hair, a small contented smile on his face. “Scout?”

Scout rolled over so he faced Engineer. “I love you.”

“Do ya now. How much,” he said it with a widening crooked grin.

Scout snorted. “Hmm well, that’s a tough question, lemme think.” Scout rolled over again so he was laying on his back, looking up he put on his best, most exaggerated thinking pose complete with scrunched up eyebrows and finger on chin. “This much.”

Scout didn’t change from his pose except for his face, which now has a big grin full of mischief. Engineer raised one of his eyebrows quizzically. “You’re not gonna show me, darling?”

Scout’s grin grew even wider. “I can’t.”

Now Engineer was more bemused than quizzical. “Why not?”

Scout gently took one of his hands and held it on top of his heart. “I just love you so much, that nothin’ on this world can compare.”

Engineer couldn’t think of anything to say to that. That was cheesy as all hell, but he found it very adorable. Scout could be surprisingly sweet at times and he was beginning to wonder if a person could get diabetes from all this sweetness.

They were both silent for what felt like a long time. A quick glance to the mangled watch on the wall told Scout that it wasn’t even a minute yet. He was starting to deflate, discouraged by the lack of a response. “Uh, was that... that was way cheesy wasn’t it.”

Engineer snapped out of it and chuckled. “Yes it was, sweetheart, but I thought that that was beautiful.” He leaned down to kiss Scout on the forehead. Then his cheeks, and last but not least a gentle kiss on his mouth.

Scout laughed in relief and kissed back. They rested their foreheads against each others’. Their hands were still intertwined.

“I love you too, Scout.”

Scout’s cheeky grin came back. “Yea? How much?”

The television droned on in the background. It’s airing infomercials.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slow because I don't actually have a lot of ideas for this. If you have any ideas/requests, please either put it in the comments or PM me. Anything goes as long as it results in fluff. :)
> 
> This isn't beta-ed, so any mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> Html confuses me, send help.


End file.
